Billionaire
Billionaire is a song featured in the episode Audition. The song is originally performed by Travis McCoy & Bruno Mars from his album Lazarus. It is sung by Sam and Artie as the main leads while the guys of New Directions (minus Kurt) as the backup vocals. Sam was about to join Glee but then bailed for his self interest, and joined in eventually. Vlcsnap-730761.png| Charts: Lyrics: Sam I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Buy all of the things I never had I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smilin' next to Oprah and the Queen Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights Yeah, a different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare for When I'm a billionaire Artie Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of, everyday Christmas Give Artie a wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it Give away a few Mercedes like here lady have this And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months since I've single so You can call me Artie Claus minus the Ho Ho Get it, hehe, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah can't forget about me stupid Everywhere I go Imma have my own theme music Sam Oh every time I close my eyes Artie Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam I see my name in shining lights Artie Huh huh Huh huh Sam A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie For what ? Sam For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Puck I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twentys, tens and bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing Sam I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad Artie So bad Sam buy all of the things I never had Artie Buy ev'rything haha Sam I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen Artie : What up Oprah ? Haha Sam Oh every time I close my eyes Artie Oh what ya see, what ya see boy ? Sam I see my name in shining lights Artie Huh huh Huh huh Sam A different city every night oh right I swear the world better prepare Artie For what ? Sam For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a Billionaire I wanna be a billionaire so feakin' bad Videos Video:Travie McCoy: Billionaire ft. Bruno Mars Video:Sam Evans - Billionaire-Glee Video:Billionaire Lyrics High Quality Video:Glee Cast - Billionaire (Glee Cast Version) Category:Season Two Category:Audition Category:Glee Songs Category:Singles Category:Sam Evans Category:New Directions members Category:New Directions Category:Artie Abrams Category:Mike Chang Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Finn Hudson Category:Bruno Mars Category:Travie McCoy Category:Billionaire Category:Sam Evans Images Category:New Glee Members Category:Male Characters Category:Choir Room Category:New Directions Boys Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Songs sung by Sam Category:Songs sung by New Directions' Boys and Sam Evans